100 crumbs of my crummy life
by Clairexkai
Summary: Hope you enjoy the title! ahahaha well, this is HarvestMoonAddicts 100 theme challenge...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Claire sat on her bed, her long blond strands of hair like curtains, separating her from the rest of the world. She eyed the old wooden boards that creaked with each step she made, to the dusting bookshelf that she hadn't visited in awhile, and then back at the small note in her hands. She then sighed, the harvest goddess and the sprites had disappeared, because of her... "What am I going to do...?" she whispered to herself. She ran a hand through her silky blond hair. She walked out the door and began to clear the fields of rubbish. 


	2. Chapter 2 River

Claire sat along the riverbank and sighed, "Why can't I do this!" She screamed at the sky, in anger. She got up again and pulled a strand of hair from her face. She grabbed her fishing pole deciding to try again, she waited a half hour until, all o a sudden she got a bite! She smiled, feeling rather victorious, as she reeled in the line. She frowned when she saw none other than, another stupid boot... She chucked the boot back into the rushing stream and collapsed to her knees" Why can't I do anything right?" She cried miserably.

**Oy, this one was a real toughie.. and if any of you have read any of my other stories, well I have decided to take a break on them, so that I can focus on this challenge, and school... hope you like this so far!**


	3. Chapter 3 Farm

She stood in front of the entrance, her arms already sore, from carrying the huge bags to the farm, she eyed the quaint house, the rugged fields, the watering hole, and then the man in front of her she sighed, the sooner this guy finished the sooner these bags are inside she thought... She excused the man, informing him she didn't need any tips and promised she would check with the other farm for any help she needed. She grinned, - This farm is all mine!- she ran off to the quaint little building she would starting now, call home.

**Yeah... I wasn't exactly sure how to piece this together.. Cheers to the weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4 Warmth

Claire's whole body shivered, as she slowly walked towards the inn, the harvest sprite channel had mentioned the days temperature would be extremely cold. She exhaled in relief, knowing that in seconds she would be filled with the warmth of Ruby's famous soup, her stomach growled just thinking of the wonderful soup. She walked through the door and was engulfed in warmth, Claire grinned as she pulled off her heavy jacket and hung it on the nearby coat rack, she walked towards the kitchen, no Ruby, she looked back in the lobby, yet again no Ruby! She huffed in despair.


	5. Chapter 5 Clouds

Claire lied down on the grass next to her cow, she looked up at the clouds, she began to find shapes, animals, and various patterns, she wondered 'What's Marlin doing right now? Is he too, also looking at the clouds?' many thoughts of marlin drifted throughout her mind as she stared up at the big puff balls in the sky, she blushed at the thought of him. She then thought back to the days when she was five and her dad had owned the ranch and, she would visit the village... they always laid down and stare at the clouds...


	6. Chapter 6 Bells

Claire panicked, searching through her toolbox "Where is it!" she freaked, she threw various tools behind her. *Ding* she heard, she turned to find that she had just thrown the bells at her un-expecting dog, Spot panicked and rushed to her side. She picked up the small hand bell, it was the first tool she'd gotten since she first came, so the bell had some importance to her. She then led her cow, Milton and her sheep, Willy out to the grass pasture she managed. She sat down, staring at the hand bell, admiring how the bell reflected the light.

**Ugh, I had trouble getting the words right. **


	7. Chapter 7 love

Claire heard of the word, she knew it's meaning, but she never understood how 'love' works, course she'd loved people, but she never had someone love her back. And so, here she sat, staring at flowers she found on her doorstep, there was a card, but she was afraid to read it. Eventually, she read the card, it said " Forever yours...- Marlin". Marlin sent HER flowers? She couldn't believe it, she'd thought Celia was kidding when she said Marlin likes Claire, Claire had said" No this is a joke, Cece don't lie." She muttered as Celia shook her head.


	8. Chapter 8 Cold

Claire fell from the sudden burst of wind." AAHH!" -Dang! The Harvest Sprites are right! I can't go out in this cold weather!- She slumped down in a nearby chair...-Poor Milton! I'll bet he can't stand this weather! Shoot! I forgot to put some feed in the barn!- Claire decided she was going out, she doubled all of her clothing and ran outside . Claire finally reached the barn, fingers already burning from frost bite, she quickly ran to Milton and Willy, she guaranteed they were okay, and then she took care of the fodder, rubbing her hands for warmth.

**I swear this is getting more and more tough to get this done right -.-... In made a one shot based off of Claire and Marlin, I will post it as soon as possible! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Coffee

Claire sighed, coffee was near to impossible to find for the young farmer, if she wanted some, she would have to ask a chain of people to assist her in the mission, and she wasn't sure she had enough time or money to do so. She also couldn't ask the mayor for coffee because he would just ramble off about how coffee will affect the amount of farm work accomplished daily. She sighed, her whole body ached for the strong smell of coffee in the morning. She could barely get up in the morning without the aid of her coffee

**Sometimes i feel this way without my coffee :(**


	10. Chapter 10 Gift

Claire grinned, she knew that when it came to gift giving, she was pro. She understood every villager in the valley. She could wrap presents so well, even Christmas elves got jealous. Now, looking at her latest masterpiece, she knew that Marlin would LOVE it, she had gotten him Elli Leaves, knowing he loved them most. had placed the leaves in a small wooden box, wrapped the box in green wrapping paper with picture of turnips for design, and then tied with a blue bow. She imagined the look on his face when he notices that she'd remembered his birthday.


End file.
